


【南北车】直播事故

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 极限摸鱼我好嗨啊，姿势我想大家都能脑补出来【滑稽】





	【南北车】直播事故

**Author's Note:**

> 极限摸鱼我好嗨啊，姿势我想大家都能脑补出来【滑稽】

美食区依X生活区绫 绫A依O  
————分割线————  
“各位小伙伴快来！绫爷上播啦！”直播间刚亮起来，忠诚的粉丝们秒上线，瞬间刷满屏幕的“绫爷好”  
“隔壁也亮了，没有双开的都踢出去。”这个隔壁是哪里谁都知道，这也导致两人的直播间人数总是诡异的相同。  
“呦~大家晚上好~”乐正绫的直播间冒出来的洛天依，没事正常操作罢了。  
“我和天依现在在小吃街，打算四处转转，水一天直播。”乐正绫的镜头转向了四周的人群和各式各样的小吃。  
“今天看不到了绫爷做饭了，难过。”“对于天依来说好像并不算水。”“反正都是看着她吃，在哪也没差。”  
一个小时过后。  
“绫爷你的钱包还吃得消吗？”“world天，从街头吃到街尾，天依的胃怕不是个黑洞。”  
观众看着天依吃了一个小时，纷纷开始猜测乐正绫是不是已经给自己的钱包办好葬礼了，为什么要说猜测，因为天依的镜头对着吃的，绫爷的镜头对着天依，这么长时间下来就没看到乐正绫正脸。  
“吃饱喝足回家~”洛天依抱着乐正绫的手臂，从开播到现在，观众们终于看见了乐正绫的脸，嘴角淡淡的弧度无形之中酥了一群人的心。  
“绫爷的微笑，wsl”“绫爷的眼神太温柔了吧，我活了”“心跳控制不住了谁来救救我”弹幕里死了一片人。  
“嗯……要说味道的话其实就是家常菜的味道啦，不过有一点好，阿绫喜欢川菜你们应该知道，所以她做的有些菜味道真的怪怪的。”洛天依不知不觉蹦到了乐正绫前面，一边顺着街道回家一边和观众聊天。  
“而且阿绫有的时候控制不住自己的手，别看给你们直播的时候手艺高超的样子，其实放多盐或者糖的事儿没少干。”洛天依似乎忽略了身后还有个大活人的事实，吐槽一句接一句。  
“额，天依快嘴下留情，绫爷脸黑了。”“完了完了，今晚要家暴现场了。”“能有什么家暴现场，都是标记过的cp了，信息素一放啥事儿都没了。”“前面的，是‘家暴’现场。”“……我懂了。”  
“没事，阿绫脾气好着呢，吐槽两句不至于宰了我。”天依借着直播间里的画面看了眼身后，表情还没到可怕的程度，问题不大，还能再说两句。  
“不，天依冷静点，绫爷刚说了至于。”“你们是戴了听诊器还是耳机配最大音量！？”“前面的是你聋了，绫爷的嘴型过于明显。”  
一路闲聊加互动就到了家，洛天依把直播间交给乐正绫便去洗澡。  
“在家里就不开两个直播间了，你们在天依那里待着就行。”乐正绫关掉了自己的直播间，将洛天依的手机靠在床头柜上，盘腿坐在床上靠着身后的墙。  
“我为什么觉得这是暴风雨前的宁静。”“＋1”“＋10086”  
“阿绫我洗好了~”穿了件衬衫的洛天依推开房门，习惯性钻到乐正绫怀里，也没注意到直播间的镜头正对着这里。  
“这熟练程度，awsl”“这衬衫是绫爷的吧，kao，两人的体型显不出男友衬衫的感觉。”  
“那我们就聊聊刚才路上的话题吧。”乐正绫依旧带着微笑，只是这一瞬间洛天依感觉到了生命的危险，立刻想要逃开，然而抚上颈后腺体的温暖手掌抽走了所有力气。  
“唔……等等，那是直播效果，阿绫你信我，唔嗯~”刻入身体的Alpha的气味是最致命的毒药，融入了巧克力的牛奶的味道，闻着就让人食指大动。  
“我kao，绫爷是要直播教育Omega！？”“大家快找耳机，躲在没人的地方，音量开到最大，要高能了。”“我隔着屏幕都闻到绫爷暴躁的信息素了，天依凉了啊。”  
“食材已经洗好了，准备工作要先做齐才可以进入正题，不过接下来你们还是不要看的好。”乐正绫抱紧了开始喘息的洛天依，标记过后的AO想让后者发情太简单了。  
“等等，我kao这手机是成精了，好死不死现在倒下来。”“前面想多了，绫爷定了倒计时，手机一震再加上本身放的就不稳自然就倒了。”“惯用手法，小朋友还是太年轻，不然我让你们找耳机干嘛。”  
乐正绫听见手机倒在柜子上的声音后便转过头看向怀里的“食材”，本就属于自己的衬衫过于熟悉，手指挑动飞舞间一排纽扣便已解开，露出洛天依白嫩的小腹，以及赤裸的胸部。  
“唔嗯~打我干嘛~”臀上传来刺痛感，乐正绫的手掌隔着底裤揉捏着，低头轻咬洛天依的耳廓。  
“洗完澡不穿内衣是什么意思？”感觉到被唇瓣抿住的耳廓迅速升温，不用看也知道通红一片了。  
“都睡觉了还穿什么，再说我都没什么……”洛天依委屈地小声嘀咕，闷在乐正绫怀里闻着甜腻又苦涩的巧克力味。  
“是你洛天依飘了还是我乐正绫拿不动刀了。”惩罚性地咬了咬洛天依的耳垂，周身的信息素猛然间带上了侵略的意味。  
“唔~Alpha了不起啊。”反抗什么的，如果洛天依是Beta，那她绝对跳得比乐正绫都高，但事实就是性别压制的效果过于明显，即使嘴上逞着一时之快，身体却已经给出了臣服的信号。  
“确实没什么了不起的，但是在标记过的Omega面前就可以为所欲为了。”洛天依被乐正绫握着腰拎了起来，强制发情的身子软若无骨，任由乐正绫摆弄。  
“等……阿绫这个姿势……唔啊~”当洛天依意识到自己被按在了墙上，双腿分开跪在床上，而乐正绫紧贴着自己的后背时意识到了不妙，只是反抗有用的话就不会有下面的剧情了。  
“嘘，准备工作不做好，做出来的菜不好吃的。”乐正绫附在洛天依耳边吐气，一手抓着洛天依交叠的手腕按在墙上，一手向下拉开了最后一层障碍。  
指尖轻点花缝，敏感的身体颤抖着，柔软的花唇在掌心的爱抚下变得湿润，在手指的引导下慢慢张开，露出内里的脆弱，修剪圆润的指甲拨弄小小的花核。  
“唔哼~阿绫……那里不要……哈啊！嗯~”乐正绫很听话地停止了欺负花核的动作，只是随后就很不听话地在收缩着吐出爱液的小穴中插入了自己的手指，几乎没有停滞便开始抽送，曲起的指节在勾带出黏腻液体的同时撑开了穴口方便了后来者。  
“天依觉得准备工作完成了吗？”乐正绫从洛天依与墙的缝隙中看着自己的动作。  
三根手指并成锥状开拓着小穴，每一次都抽到穴口再整根没入，温热的爱液在顺着腿侧流下时变凉激起Omega身体的颤抖，在划过一条淫靡的路径后渗入被子，内壁热情的吮吸着入侵者的行为已经完全告诉了乐正绫这具身体做好了接受Alpha的入侵的准备，只是随口问一句罢了。  
“啊~阿绫……我…我……唔嗯~想要阿绫……”说话的声音越来越小，乐正绫却勾起了嘴角，轻吻洛天依的后颈，将深埋她小穴内的手指抽出。  
“会疼哦，但会不会停就……”乐正绫只有在性爱时会暴露出Alpha的本性，占有和独裁。  
“唔~停……啊~不……哈啊……唔~”洛天依显然低估了这个姿势的危险系数，乐正绫环着怀里人的腰将洛天依的高度提了提，沾满爱液的手帮助腺体进入了微张的小穴。  
只是当腺体进入到平时的深度时乐正绫放开了对洛天依身体的支撑，后者这才意识到自己还有一大截没有吃进去。  
以前乐正绫照顾洛天依的身体和感受刻意控制了进入的程度，只在这种体位下，被压在墙上的人双腿打开，更何况酸软的大腿难以支撑住身子，人为的高度差使得腺体进入得格外深，乐正绫只要稍稍直起身子便是洛天依承受不住的深入。  
“唔~疼……阿绫……哼嗯~”洛天依的双手被乐正绫握着困在墙上，腺体在穴中小幅度的进出就快让洛天依昏死过去，偏生越发浓郁的巧克力香搅乱了大脑，一时间Omega的身体难以区分快感和痛楚，只是控制不住地颤抖和呻吟，随着抽送挺动的身体使得胸前充血的两点被粗暴的抵在墙面上摩擦。  
“疼吗？”耳边温柔的语调让洛天依根本不敢相信这和把自己按在墙上摆成这种姿势操干的人是同一个。  
洛天依呜咽着说不出话来，不知因为疼痛还是快感流下的泪水落入被子里和之前渗入的爱液混为一体。  
乐正绫也不再说话，低头舔舐着洛天依的后颈，叼起腺体处薄薄的皮肤吮吸，引出来的奶香总让乐正绫有种自己在犯罪的感觉，只是她现在在干的事情已经不是三年能解决的了。  
“唔嗯！太深……啊~停下……阿绫…太满了~”尖牙刺破腺体，熟悉的信息素灌入体内，一直在小穴深处徘徊的腺体牢牢地卡住了宫口。  
两人保持着这种姿势，一直等到呼吸均匀同步，Omega体内的情液顺着重力流出体内，精疲力尽的两人才分开，相拥倒在床上。  
“还疼吗？”乐正绫不再像性爱中那般蛮横粗暴，双臂环着洛天依，指尖轻抚她颈后的伤口，信息素也平静下来安抚着疲劳的Omega。  
“下次……不许再用了。”洛天依把脸埋在乐正绫怀里，轻轻摇了摇头，声音闷闷地抗议刚才乐正绫对自己的暴行。  
“是~”乐正绫轻挑地应了声，身后拿起床头柜上的手机，弹幕过于密集甚至看清一条都很困难。  
直播间断开，留下一群人脑补了上万字的车。


End file.
